youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HeyImBee
HeyImBee, or known as Bee or Bianca is a popular female Australian gamer known for playing Minecraft and other online games. In 2015, she made a Draw My Life which revealed her name, relationship status, and her age. She currently has over 500,000 subscribers on YouTube. Personality Bee is very sweet and bubbly. She is usually happy in her videos. Bee also tends to be semi-clean in her videos, swearing coming once in a while. YouTube Channel heyimbee Minecraft Bee posts mainly Minecraft on her channel. Bee generally likes to do independent Minecraft videos instead of multiple series. Her channel varies through different videos involving Minecraft - The Cube, funny moments videos, but she does do other videos including Omegle, iPhone App games, the computer game Akinator, Mail Time with Straub and vlogs. She is a member of The Cube'. She records with many different people, including various Cube members. Bee considers herself to be a PVPer, and she has actually won UHCs (ones on servers with fans) during streams. Bee also streams Minecraft on her Twitch. Bee is also a co owner of the minecraft server mc.uhc.zone or "The Zone". The Cube Bee is a member of The Cube- a whitelisted minecraft SMP server. She was a part of Season 1 of The Cube until she stop posting after episode 22 without a warning. She was invited back for Season 2 with open arms, and she has no intention of leaving this time. On season 2 she has been elected Queen Bee along with her partner in crime, King StrauberryJam! Although she may be the Queen of the Cube with her partner, Straub. She has multiple jobs on the Cube, she works as a flight attendant at the airport, owns the Beekery and BSPCA (AKA Vet), owns the Cube cinema, and is a nurse at the Cube Hospital.in season 3 of the cube the server is divided into 2 teamed called the north and south.the teams are at war.The leader of the north is bee and strawberryjam leads the South.strawburryjam and bee are fighting for leadership of the server (bee and strawberryjam are still good friends.the even live in the same house) currently bee has left north and started her own side called the east.even though there leader has left north is still as strong as ever.The north has not yet replaced bee and gotten a new leader. the probability wouldn't for a wile(it would be really cool if Megan was the leader because she is the newest member of the cube!)Both the north and south are trying to persuade her to join them.bee also runs a black market for rare heads. The Sims Bee loves to play the Sims. She said she has played every Sims game. On her channel, she completed a Sims 3 playthrough, and as October 2014, currently has a Sim's 4 let's play. She even created a Sim's series within Minecraft that is now completed. Her current family is called the Bumble family, created by the characters Gingy Bingy and Bee. Facts * Bee received her nickname by her family when she was little. * Her favourite colour is blue - despite her famous black and yellow stripes and green eyes * Bee hit 100K on February 17, 2015. * Bee hit 200K on July 31, 2015, a mere 5 and a half months later. * Bee hit 300K on December 16, 2015, only 5 months after reaching 200K. * Bee hit 400K on March 20, 2016, just 3 months after reaching 300K. * Despite her name, Bee is actually allergic to bees. * Her biggest fears are moths, seaweed, and bees. * She has finally revealed her name in her "Draw My Life" video to be Bianca (pronounced Bee-anka) and is also 22 years of age. * She was born on the 22 of September 1993. * Bee had a boyfriend named Gingy, but they broke up. * Her favourite video game is Minecraft. * Bee has a brother who is 2 years older than her. * Bee has a dog named Rosie. * Bee once had a dog named Roxy, but she passed away. * Bee used to has a strong love for Nutella but can no longer eat it after becoming vegan. * Bee treats her "honeys" like a real family. StrauberryJam * Bee refused to tell her age or job, and for a long time, would not share her location, but once she moved in with StrauberryJam and he said where he lived, it was figured out by fans. * Bee took three large breaks from YouTube — the first in the second half of 2013, one ending in February 2014 and the other ending in July 2014. She currently promises not to take any more breaks. * In Cube UHC Season 10, Bee lost almost all of her footage. (she was able to post 1 episode) * Her ship name with StrauberryJam is Straubee. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers